Rejoice
by TheRemainsofTheDay
Summary: Then he looks at Erik through lashes and sweat, and smiles. And it's the ocean and a lone figure, and a big empty blue sky stretching so very far. Oh, everything is so very fragile in that moment. Erik/Charles


**Ah, just a character driven drabble based in some Andrew Jihad Jackson (Rejoice). My X-men is actually some light humor over brunch, so stay tuned for that. Please review, cus, I need it. Makes checking email exciting.**

X-Men: First Class

"Rejoice although this world will devastate you

Rejoice although this world will penetrate you

Rejoice although you will not survive

Rejoice you'll never make it out alive-"

Rejoice

Charles is not an optimist.

He sees the best in everyone, and has hope for them as well. But...

Being an optimist includes hope for yourself. He knows that he will not make it out of this world whole, or at least satisfied. That violence and despair will follow him, and that he will let it. Because, that's just how it is.

He is not a saint.

Even though most will tell you otherwise.

Saints have God. Charles wants nothing to do with that. Gods are not real, and he prefers it that way. Would make ever event in his life seem much crueler. Make everything less of probability and human misunderstanding, and more deliberate, planned pain.

They don't have lust either. He has plenty of that. Lust for other's, and mostly a lust for the physical world. Nobody sees him throwing his money into the hands of a destitute crowd. And certainly, all the sodomy that had occurred in his bedroom for the past month would not be the definition attached to holy.

Charles, is most certainly, not wise.

Though he may be fooling everyone, and even himself sometimes. Most answers come to him. Years of listening to other's problems, seeing peoples deepest, most trembling consciousnesses as left him with some tidbits of wisdom. But it didn't help Raven. Didn't make her feel beautiful. Didn't stop Angel from leaving. Didn't stop Darwin from dying.

Wisdom doesn't stop stupid choices, cause, as Charles as figured, stupidity has no time for wisdom. Or maybe he just doesn't have the time anymore.

What Charles is, is fragile.

Physically, he is nothing. Erik has proven that many times over. Sometimes the other man humors him, let's him be the power in the bed. But that's just it, all his physical prowess comes from the good will of others.

Idealistically, Charles is on edge. Everything he says, he truly believes. But as in gods and saints, just because he believes he knows it may not be the right answer. Charles knows that his own personal confidence it not as important as the appearance of his own personal confidence. That doubt sometimes cripples him. And in those moments, he doesn't even deserve himself.

Mentally-well this self reflection is happening. Take it for what it's worth.

Charles doesn't hate any of this. In fact, he rejoices in his own fragile state. It's just so very human. Weak and pitiful, and it makes him feel connected to everyone else.

Erik knows all of this. About Charles, and himself.

"Who are you?"

That's easy for Erik, he's not made of 'not's'. Like a list, he's just a few things to do. It's not quite as complicated for a man whose lived quite a bit more complicated life. Being black and white makes self reflection flat, as seeing in monotone makes dogs whine jealously at their human best friends.

He's made of just one thing. Revenge.

He's experienced all of this. Eric is nothing that seems breakable, or even delicate. So he can say for sure that unlike Charles, he realizes that the fragile nature of it all, is what makes him more than just a human.

Charles is like a seagull watching his nest being swallowed by a large wave, and really anything trying to stop the sea is quite a defiant creature. A stupid one as well, trying to go against nature itself, and is going to lose not matter the outcome.

But thats it.

There's joy in this sort of defiance. Erik admires a man who fights past his own human limitations, even his mutant ones as well. Can Charles maintain it? Does it matter?

It will one day be the most important question to Eric, but not tat the moment. All that he cares for are those lips caressing his skin, and that hair tickling his cheek, and the warmth he feels between his legs, as well as in his chest.

And Charles doesn't feel very fragile to Eric right now, especially when he's smashing his back against the headboard.

Charles doesn't seem very fragile when he wraps his so obviously male arm around Eric's waist after all the fun has subsided.

Then he looks at Eric through lashes and sweat, and smiles. And it's the ocean and a lone figure, and a big empty blue sky stretching so very far. Oh, everything is very fragile in that moment.

"Rejoice despite the fact this world will hurt you

Rejoice despite the fact this world will kill you

Rejoice despite the fact this world will tear you to shreds

Rejoice because you're trying your best"

**Review!**


End file.
